Tvillingarna Malfoy
by Nicole-Frozten
Summary: Det handlar om Tvillingarna Malfoy,Davina och Elliot som bor i sverige och som börjar på Hogwarts,men allt fler konstiga saker inträffar..Ett måste för dig som vill ha spänning!
1. Chapter 1

**Tvillingarna Malfoy 'äventyr'**

Det här är en fanfic om tvillingarna Elliot och Davina Malfoy,de har en lillebror som heter Zackary som är 10 år och deras föräldrar heter Alina och Tylon,Tylon är Lucius yngre bror.  
Och denna ff börjar med att utspela sig i sverige.

Kapitel 1

Resan mot Hogwarts

Alla barnen låg och sov medans föräldrarna samtalde lågt nere i köket. De hade länge undrat hur de skulle förkla,när de skulle förklara och framför allt vad de skulle säga till deras barn.

Alla deras tre barn,Elliot,Davina och Zackary kunde även konsten att trolla.  
Barnen trillade in en efter en för att äta frukost,när alla tre var samlade bestämde sig Alina för att det var dags.  
-Ungar,vi ska flytta.  
Som vanligt reagerade ingen av barnen,detta hade varit på tal förut och aldrig hände något.  
-Ungar,den här gången ska vi verkligen flytta,till eran kusin Draco.  
-Eeh..morsan,jag är trött och skulle helst bara sova så kan du lägga av och skämta,det är inte ens kul,okey? En trött röst sa detta men man kunde inte se vem för alla barnen satt och kollade ner i bordet samtidigt som de åt.

Den här gången tog Tylon till orda.  
-Det är sant som eran mor säger och vi ska flytta om en vecka så därför är det bäst att ni börjat ta farväl av era vänner och av er skola.  
-EN VECKA! Äntligen var det någon som reagerade och det var Davina.hon såg bestört ut och glodde storögt på hennes föräldrar.  
-Men..eeh..alltså..hur blir det med skola och sånt där då? Och det är ju mitt i terminen? och de pratar engelska!  
-Ta det lugnt Elliot svarade Tylon innan han fortsatte att berätta att de bara skulle sluta skolan här och sedan skulle börja mitt i terminen på en skola som hette Hogwarts,de skulle tydligen bli sorterade till ett elevhem lagom till halloween.  
Dagarna gick snabbt och de började ta farväl av sina vänner redan samma dag. En vecka senare använde dom sig av spötransferans,barnen fick hålla i sina föräldrar och de färdades en bit i taget för att barnen skulle få hämta andan emellan.

När de väl var framme stog de på en stor herrgård och ut kom två husalfer. De visade dem vägen in till familjen som vart jätte glada över att se dem.  
Barnen hade träffat sin kusin Draco två gånger förut,en gång när tvillingarna var tre år och en gång när de var tio.  
Zackary fick ett eget rum och gick genast dit upp,Elliot och Draco delade rum och Davina fick ett eget. För övrigt var tvillingarna och Draco lika gamla.  
De berättade om sitt liv i Sverige och sedan fick Draco berätta om sitt liv på hogwarts och om de fyra olika elevhemmen.  
-Det finns fyra olika,knäppskallarna går i Hufflepuss och de som går i Rewenclaw är pluggisar och sånt jobbigt medans dom som går i Gryffindor är besserwissar och urfega.De som går i slytherin däremot är modiga,schysta,omsorgsfulla och allt du kan önska dig.  
Davina tvivlade på Draco,han hade en förmåga att ofta ljuga och få allt i ett annat ljus.  
Det var söndag kväll och det var dags för Draco och tvillingarna att ge sig av till hogwarts,de skulle få gå i slytherin i två veckor innan halloween kom och de kunde bli sorterade.  
Den första personen de mötte på hogwarts var Blaise Zabini,och gissa vad,Davina föll direkt. Hans ögon,hans personlighet,Davina var helt såld. Elliot däremot kollade på en flicka som såg ut som en gris,tyckte han. Draco sa att hon hette Pansy Parkinson,Draco brukade ofta skoja om att hon hade parkinson för hon var som Draco sa en 'pain in the ass'.

Det var sent och de bestämde sig för att de skulle få hälsa på Dracos två bästa vänner innan de gick och la sig. De vart pressenterade för Goyla och Crabb,två feta killar som hade hjärna som en guldfisk.  
--


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sorteringen

En vecka gick fort och tvillingarna hänge med bra på lektionerna,de visste iblans mer än de på hogwarts i vissa ämnen.Det var två dagar kvar till halloween och tills de skulle bli sorterade,men Davina och Blaise hade redan fått ihop det.  
Draco var mer fruktansvärd än någonsin och Elliot såg hon nästan aldrig,ibland misstänkte hon att Elliot och Draco bytte plats,de var så fruktansvärt lika varandra det var bara frisyren som skilde dem åt men med en enkel trollformel så såg de exakt likadana ut.  
Davina låg i Blaise säng och pratade med honom om den stora kvällen,tänk om hon inte skulle bli sorterad i slytheirn hon ville ju inte komma i något annat hem efter det Draco berättat,framför allt inte i gryffindor för där gick den där Harry Potter,han var alltid taskig mot Draco och han trodde att han var något speciellt och han gick aldrig ensam utan hade alltid den där besserwissern med sig och den rödhåriga ketchupen,Ron hette han visst.

Blaise försäkrade henne om att man alltid gillar det hemmet man kommer i efter ett tag och han sa med en munter röst att hon inte var tillräckligt snäll för att komma i gryffindor.  
-Och vad menar du med det där om jag får fråga?  
-Det vill du inte veta. Och med dom orden kysste han henne lätt på munnen innan han gick upp.

Davina låg kvar en stund innan hon också gick upp,hon hatade verkligen skola och lektioner tur att det bara var lite mer än ett halvår kvar nu.

Snart vart det halloween och varken Elliot eller Davina var nervösa. När kvällen kom fick de vänta utanför stora salen tills jätten Hagrid kom och öppnade dörrarna åt dem. När det väl hände fick de gå fram till en pall med en hatt på men först skulle tydligen rektorn ropa upp deras namn.  
-Malfoy,Davina!

Davina gick fram och satte sig på pallen,hon vart lite rädd när hon hörde en röst tala till sig.  
-Aaha..en Malfoy,alla Malfoy har varit i slytherin då varför bryta trenden..? Eller..aah..vad är det där? Jag ser ett modit hjärta och kärleksfullt hjärtan,nåja jag tror du får följa Sirius väg,GRYFFINDOR!  
Davina vart förvirrad och vände sig om mot hatten och svarade med en arg röst men så att hela salen hörde "Va säger du! Gryffindor! Driver du med mig hattjävel! Hatten svarade inte utan bara log mot henne och hon fick lov att sätta sig vid Gryffindor bordet ändå. När hon hade satt sig längst bort i änden av bordet såg hon att alla skrattade åt henne och log mot henne,hade det varit så roligt att kalla hatten för hattjävel?

Rektorn ropade upp Elliot och han fick gå fram men innan hatten ens snuddade vid hans huvud ropade den ut Slytherin.  
Man kunde höra Elliot säga att hatten hade sagt "ve och fara" och sedan spottat ut Slytherin.  
När Davina gick upp till gryffindor tornet efter festen fann hon att de var mycket trevligare än Draco hade sagt,besserwissern var en besserwiser men en snäll sådan. Ketchupen sa alltid fel men det roade Davina. Och den där Harry var väldigt blyg men trevlig och inte alls elak.

Det tog snabbt slut mellan Blaise och Davina och Davina fann sig med att titta mer och mer på Harry Potter,hans ögon kunde man tappa bort sig själv i.  
En dag när Harry satt ensam i en soffa i uppehålls rummet gick Davina och satte sig brevid honom,hon la armen runt honom och log,han log tillbaka och lät henne ha sin arm runt honom.

Davina och Harry satt så ett tag innan det vart alldeles för sent. När de hade suttit med armarna runt varandr ahade de knappt sagt ett ord,det förstod varandras känslor och tankar ändå.  
Davina gick upp till sin sovsal med en suck,hon var så tragisk,hon hade kärat ne sig i Harry Potter medans hon fortfarande var tillsammans med Blaise. Hon var tvungen att göra slut med Blaise,hon visste att det aldrig skulle funka mellan dem nu ändå,med ännu en suck la hon sig ner i sängen och somnade direkt...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Resan

När han hade hört hatten ropa ut Gryffindor sjönk hans hjärta. Det var kört. Davina Malfoy hde kommit i gryffindor,även om hon inte ville. Blaise suckade,han var verkligen tvungen att prata med henne,han älskade henne men Gryffindor & Slytherin har aldrig funkat bra tillsammans.

Elliot hade skrattat när hatten spottade ut "ve och fara" och Draco tyckte också att det var väldigt kul,men Elliot undrade ändå vad det kunde betyda,vad var hans öde och varför hade hans tvillingsyster kommit i Gryffindor? Han kunde inte förstå det,det kunde inte Draco eller Blaise heller. Draco hade alltid gillat Davina,men på vilket sätt var oklart.

Nästa morgon var det lektioner igen,de var aldrig lediga typ,eller det var i alla fall vad eleverna tyckte.  
Davina bestämde sig för att gå ner och äta frukost med Ginny,för hin var den enda som var klar. Killarna sov väl och Hermione,ja,hon hade nog redan ätit och satt förmodligen redan i biblioteket,hennes mål var väl att läsa varendra bok där tänkte Davina.

Ginny var ett år yngre än Davina men hon var Rons syster och de kom bra överens,hon hade lika rött hår som Ron om inte rödare,det såg ut som eld.  
Davina var avundsjuk på Ginnys hår,hon hade tröttnat på sitt spikraka onaturligt blonda hår,alla Malfoys hade sådant hår. Davina hade försökt färgat det när hon var yngre,visst det funkade men när hennes far fick se det var det inte lika roligt,det hade verkligen gjort ont..  
Hon ville inte tänka på det men ibland var hon bara tvungen,hon kunde inte ignorera det. Hennes far var ett svin,om hon fick bestämma skulle han vara död,hon kunde precis förstå varför hennes föräldrar hade fallit för varandra,båda var lika hemska,nästan..

Nästa dag när Davina vaknade kände hon sig konstig,hon kunde inte sätta fingret på det men någonting var annurlunda,hon var annurlunda. Hon tog en snabb dusch,klädde på sig och gick sedan ner till stora salen. Precis när hon började äta sin gröt kom posten,hon såg genast att hennes hel svarta uggla var bland dem.Ugglan landade framför henne.

- Hej Damian sade hon till ugglan,ugglan hoade lågt och sträckte fram benet. Davina tog brevet och började läsa.

_Hej älskling!_

_Jag och pappa har bestämt oss för att åka ut och resa ett tag. Eftersom att ni inte har lov nu så kan ni inte följa med,vi lovar att vi hittar på något kul med Er när ni får lov.  
Vi tänkte resa till USA,och för att det ska bli just en resa tänkte vi åka dit med något som kallas flygplan,vad jag har hört så är det tydligen som en fågel?_

_Vi kommer att ge oss av två dagar efter att du fått detta brev,är det något vet du alltid vad vi finns.  
Vi älskar er. _

_Puss och kram  
Mamma & Pappa._

Davina suckade uppgivet,USA,och på en fågel? hur skulle det gå till? Hon visste inte alls vad ett flygplan var och bestämde sig för att fråga Hermione som satt mitt emot henne.  
-Du,Hermione...

-Ja?

-Du vet möjligtvis inte vad ett flygplan är?

-Mm...jo..vadådå?  
-Jo mina föräldrar ska,eh..använda ett sådant?  
-Jaså,det är som en fågel,man sitter i det och så har det vingar,det flyger högt upp i luften och det går snabbt. Det är ett vanligt färdmedel för mugglare,ifall man ska ut och resa alltså.

- jaha,tack!

Davina vände sig om mot Slytherin bordet och såg att Elliot kollade på henne med uppgiven min,han hade tydligen också fått ett brev.

Dagen förflöt utan att någonting särskilt inträffade. Davina skulle träffa Draco och Elliot i biblioteket lite senare,hon hade ingen aning om varför de skulle träffas där,ingen av dem var speciellt mycket för böcker.

När tiden väl var inne gick Davina till biblioteket,hon fann Draco och Elliot vid första bordet där de kollade ner i någonting.  
- Hej.. viskade Davina. Killarna nickade åt henne innan de fortsatte att kolla ner,Davina gjorde som de,men..det kunde väl inte vara...?

Det var det, ALLA lösenord till ALLA ställen i hela slottet fanns där,all info man behövde, alla elevers namn,adress,vart de befann sig, ja allt!

Killarna kollade stolt på henne.  
-Vart har ni fått tag på det här? Davina log strålande mot dem och Draco svarade

- Vi har uppfunnit den. Allt du behöver veta om alla,är det någon du vill veta något speciellt om?  
-Ja,jag skulle vilja veta vad det står om Draco 'smygpruttaren' Malfoy och Elliot Tom Tylon Malfoy. Hon hånlog,men killarna visste bättre,de visste att hon skojade,men de svarade.

_Draco Malfoy.  
En mycket stiligt ung pojke,går i Slytherin som alla värdiga trollkarlar. En av de största elever som någpnsin satt sin fot på Hogwarts. Det är tack vare honom du just nu kan läsa detta._

Fast det var bara lite av vad som stod om Draco,han skrev verkligen massa saker om sig själv som inte stämde. Hon kollade på Elliot där det stod:

_Elliot Malfoy.  
Också en av de största som satt sin fot på Hogwarts,en av de dom uppfunnit denna. Han gick i Slytherin och inte en enda oren bloddroppe rinner ur hans ådror. Topnbetyg i allt förutom spådomskonst,men vem bryr sig om det!_

Nu började Davina verkligen skratta, top betyg? Vadå,räknas K(knäppt) som topbetyg eller?

Hon letade vidare och till sin förvåning hittade hon sig själv där.

_Davina Malfoy.  
De två grundarnas släkting,Elliots tvillingsyster och Dracos kusin. Mycket smart och modig,elevhem kan vi dessvärre inte nämna i dessa sammanhang._

_Davina var även den som kom med ideèr till DED. Stolt anhängare till gobbstensklubben.  
_

- Va! Draco,Elliot! Förklara er! Vadå stolt nhängare till gobbstensklubben? TA BORT DET!  
- Nej.  
Davina viftade med trollstaven och vips hade båda killarna rosa hår,som inte skulle gå att få ort utan Davina.

Elliot tyckte att det var en ny häftig förändring,men Draco vart rasande,han började direkt fundera ut sin hämnd på sin kusin...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Den stora förändringen

Dagarna förflöt men Draco pratade inte med Davina,och på Elliot kunde man ibland se en svart skepnad dra förbi hans ögon,ibland var han hur trevlig som helst men han kunde vara riktigt,riktigt vidrig. När Draco och Elliot började reta en ensam liten andra års elev från Gryffindor tänkte Davina att nu får det vara nog. Hon gick fram till dem och ställde sig mot väggen och kollade på en liten stund. Tillsist sa hon:

-Ni som är så stooora och häftiga,är ni verkligen så klena och fega att ni måste bråka med en tolvåring? Bråka med någon i er egen storlek,som mig tillexempel!

Draco hånlog mot henne.  
-Äntligen får jag chansen,som jag har längtat.Han viftade till med trollstaven och sa några låga ord,Davina vred sig i smärta på golvet,hon skrek,hon skrek så högt att varenda en i hela slottet måste ha hört det.

När det inte kom någon för att hjälpa henne bestämde hon sig för att hon måste kämpa ensam,och hon skulle inte låta Draco se henne lida,det var en sak som var säker.

Davina reste sig försiktigt upp men smärtan var enorm. Hon gick fram till Draco och kollade in i hans ögon. När Draco eller någon annan inte gjorde något slog hon till honom i huvudet så att han svimmade,smärtan avtog genast. Andra års eleven kollade chockat på henne med händerna för huvudet,Elliot vlänge iskallt på henne,ja...det såg tillochmed ut som att han hade avsky i blicken.

Hon struntade i Draco och Elliot och bestämde sig för att ta med sig den lilla pojken tillbaka till gryffindor tornet.

- Vad heter du? Frågade Davina

-Alex Sunshine.  
- Sunshine? Det var...fint.  
- Äh,jag vet att det inte är speciellt fint,och det låter töntigt men det är ingenting jag kan göra åt,dudå,vad heter du? Frågade Alex.  
- Davina Malfoy.  
De fortsatte mot uppehållsrummet i tystnad medans de funderade över kvällens händelser...

Nästa morgon när Davina vaknade vände hon sig om och kollade på klcokan. Klockan visade arton minuter över tio, hon fick panik och började snabbt rota fram kläder och böcker och halvvägs ner i trappan mot uppehållsrummet kom hon på att det var lördag. Idag skulle det vara den sista quidditch matchen innan jul.  
Det var Gryffindor som skulle möta Hufflepuff,en rätt självklart vinst men som vanligt ick man inte ta ut något i förskott.  
Davina tänka sig hur matchen skulle bli,hennes Harry skulle fånga kvicken..vad är det hon tänker! Vadå HENNES Harry! De är bara vänner,inget mer! Davina suckade uppgivet och lite sorgset innan hon gick ner till stora salen för att äta en sen frukost innan hon fick springa ner till quidditch planen,matchen skulle börja elva.

När Davina kom till quidditch planen satte hon sig på läktaren mellan Neville och Hermione. De väntade på att matchen skulle börja och Hermione pratade oavbrutet om F.I.S.A.

När matchen hade varit igång i tio minuter var ställningen 30-10 till Gryffindor men fortfarande var inte kvicken synlig. Det var Zacharias Smith som hade gjort Hufflepuffs tio poäng vilket verkade göra alla Gryffindorare galna,men varför visste inte Davina.

Det vart varmare och varmare när solen stod som högst på dagen,det var då man såg kvicken. Harry hade en bättre kvast men han var också långt bort jämfört med Hufflepuffs sökare.  
Harry satte fart vilket också den andre sökaren gjorde. Kvicken vände och nu var de båda sökarna brevid varandra. Kvicken dök,och den var bara tio meter från marken. Harry visste vad han gjorde men den andre sökaren började bli nervös. De susade mot marken båda två men kvicken ändrade riktning igen,åt Harrys håll och han var inte beredd,som i en reflex fångade Harry kvicken.

- Och Gryffindor har vunnit med 250 poäng mot Hufflepuffs 70! Komentatorn skrek ut det sista för att överrösta de hejande Gryffindorarna.

De firade matchen efteråt,de hade goda saker från köket och annat drickbart. Davina var dock inte på fest humör,hon ahde inte kunnat sluta tänka på vad som hände kvällen innan,hur kunde de! Mot sin egen syster och kusin!

Andra års eleven hade hon inte sett till,hon antog att han också var skärrad. För att slippa tänka bestämde sig Davina för att gå och lägga sig.

När Davina låg i sängen kunde man fortfarande höra de glada rösterna i uppehållsrummet,och till de rösterna somnade hon..

Davina vaknade klockan fyra morgonen därpå,något var alldeles,alldeles fel. Hon kunde känna det. Blodet pumpade och hon var beredd på allting,det var iallafall vad hon trodde. Men Davina visste inte vad det var,men alldeles för snart skulle hennes liv gå i spillror...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Dumbledores dåliga nyheter

På måndagmorgonen vaknade Davina,hon tog en dusch,klädde på sig och gick ner i stora salen och åt frukost. Hon var inte speciellt hungrig så hon tog bara en smörgås och lite te. När hon ätit klart gick hon ut ur stora salen,där såg hon Dumbledore stå tillsammans med Elliot,hon glodde på Elliot med hat i blicken och han såg tillbaka på henne,likgiltig.  
Dumbledore sa ingenting men när inte heller Davina eller Elliot sa något bestämde han sig.

-Så om ni skulle ta och följa med mig upp till kontoret?

-Vad..vad ska vi göra där, sir? Frågade Davina lite tvivlande

-Jag behöver prata med er,egentligen med Draco också men det får vi ta sedan,ni kommer inte att behöva vara med på några lektioner idag.

De gick upp till Dumbledores kontor och han sade åt dem att sätta sig i de två fortöljerna medans han satte sig på andra sidan skrivbordet i sin stol. Med ens såg han gammal och trött ut,han hade inte alls den gnistan Harry hade sagt att han skulle ha,när Davina kollade på honom igen trodde hon att hon kanske inbillat sig,nu såg han inte alls gammal ut..

-Jag beklagar men det faller på min lott att berätta för Er. Om jag förstått saken rätt skulle era föräldrar åka till USA och färdas på ett mugglarsätt,flygplan? Dumbledore såg stilla på dem,han såg sorgsen ut.

Davina och Elliot tittade på varandra innan de nickade mot Dumbledore.

-Okej,då jänger jag med. Det är så att det här flygplanen har tyvärr störtat i Atlanten,ingen överlevde...jag beklagar verkligen,även om det inte hjälper nu så beklagar jag verkligen.

Elliot och Davina satt helt stilla,ingen av dem kunde tro att det var sant,deras föräldrar kunde ju inte vara borta,de kunde ju ha användt spöktransferens när de fortfarande vari luften,eller hur?  
Davina bestämde sig för att hon inte skulle acceptera fakta och tänkte därför fråga Dumbledore om det faktum att de kunde ha försvunnit innan.

-Nej Miss Malfoy,de fanns på planet när de störtade.

Davina kollade tivvlande på honom,hon hatade verkligen det här! Hennes liv är förstört,allt är förstört! Hon rusade ut ur Dumbledores kontor och sprang iväg ner till sjön. Hon satt där och drog benen mot sig. Varför skulle allt vara så hemskt för..?

Hon hatade att leva,det skulle vara så lätt att göra slut på livet,men det finns fortfarande saker att leva för,Harry tillexempel,Voldemort,hon måste kämpa,ger hon upp är hon en vekling,och då hade Blaise rätt i alla fall,hon hör inte hemma i Gryffindor.

Davina satt vis sjön hela dagen och gick inte tillbaka till slottet förens det hade blivit mörkt ute. Hon var stelfrusen men det brydde hon sig inte om. Istället gick hon direkt till köket och åt,hon orkade inte med att sitta i stora salen.

När hon ätit klart gick hon till Gryffindors uppehålls rum,hon satte sig framför brasan och lämnade sig helt åt ödet. Tårar rann ner för hennes ansikte och hon hörde inte när porträtt hålet öppnades. Hermione kom in,hon såg genast att något var fel. Hon gick fram till Davina och la en värmande hand på hennes rygg.

Davina var alldeles för utmattad efter att ha gråtit hela dagen,Hermione hjälpte henne upp till sovsalen.  
Hermione tänkte att när Davina är pigg och redo kommer hon att berätta vad som var så fel,så hemskt..

Ett kort kapitel men det var nödvändigt att sluta där,och jag kan redan nu säga att i nästa kapitel kommer det att handla om Elliots känslor,den kommer alltså att utspela sig samtidigt som denna gjorde men ur Elliot synvinkel..


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Känslor..känslor och åter känslor

Jag vaknade och klädde på mig. Jag fattade inte ens varför man gick i skolan,jag visste redan allt. Tillsammans var jag och Draco oslagbara,men Draco var för liten för mig jag behövde gå vidare mot större ting.

Det existerade hat det visste jag,och makt. Jag vill ha makt,mer makt än någon annan och tro mig,en dag ska jag verkligen lyckas.

Jag gick ner till stora salen för att äta lite även om jag inte var hungrig. Jag var blekare än någonsin i ansiktet och hade stora svarta påsar under ögonen. Jag hade inte sovit bra på sista tiden.

Jag satte mig dystert ner och försökte äta men det gick inte,jag fick inte ner en enda bit. Jag bestämde mig istället för att gå ut ur stora salen och göra någonting annat. Jag gick ut ur stora salen och kollade ner i marken och rätt som det var gick jag in i något stort och mjukt,jag kollade upp och fick syn på två par oroliga blåa ögon men också ett vänligt ansikte.

Det var professor Dumbledore.

-Godmorgon Elliot. Hur mår du?

-ehm..jag mår väll bra professorn.

När inte Elliot sa något mer började istället Dumbledore att prata.  
- Ja jag mår också bra,även om det hade kunnat vara bättre. Det är väldigt mycket att göra nu förstår du. Vet du var din syster ör föresten?

-Nej och varför skulle jag bry mig?

- För att hon är din syster. Dumbledore kollade allvarligt på honom men Elliot ryckte bara på axlarna.

Dumbledore hade träffat en sån här pojke förut,det hade inte slutat bra,den förre pojkens namn var Tom Dolder.

Strax efter kom Davina ut,hon kollade på dem och Elliot glodde på Davina,hon hade hat i blicken men Elliot kollade tillbaka på henne likgiltig,han brydde sig inte, varför skulle han.

Ingen av dem sa någonting då Dumbledore sa åt dem att följa med till kontoret.

När de väl kom dit berättade Dumbledore att de skulle slippa alla lektioner den dagen men att han egentligen behövde prata med Draco också men att han fick ta det senare.

Dumbledore frågade lite saker om deras föräldrar innan han slutligen berättade att de var döda. Planet de flög i hade störstat i Atlanen. Möjligheten fanns att de transfererade sig bort från planet,men Dumbledore krossade deras drömmar,eller i alla fall Davinas. HOn rusade ut ur kontoret och ingen av dem såg henne igen den dagen. Elliot däremot kollade på Dumbledore,likgiltigt med en hård blick. Det såg nästan ut som att han såg glad,lycklig ut, ja han hånlog tillochmed.

Dumbledore var verkligen bekymrad för den här pojken, allt verkade redan ha gått fel och han visste vad pojken hade för drömmar. Pojken hade inte mmärkt när Dumbledore tog sin in i hans hjärna. Pojken hade mörka drömmar och hans samvete existerade inte. Den här pojken ångrade ingenting,han skulle kunna döda och njuta av det. Det här var första gången Dumbledore vart rädd för en av sina elever,han hade inte varit rädd för Tom Dolder,men Elliot Malfoy var något helt annat..

Nästa dag hade Dumbledore kallat till möte på hans kontor igen. Den här gången var det många där,Lucius,Narcissa,Elliot,Davina,Draco och Zackary.

Dumbledore berättade för Elliot,Davina och Zackary att de skulle få bo hos Malfoys,Elliot var som vanligt likgiltig,Zackary satt och grät stilla,att förlora sina föräldrar vid tio var på något sätt värre än att förlora dem när man var ett,som Harry var. Davina däremot såg bestört ut. Hon glodde på Dumbledore och skakade på huvudet utan att få fram ett ord.

Draco hånlog mot henne,detsamma gjorde Narcissa och Lucius.

När mötet var slut kunde inte Davina undgå att fundera,Dumbledore måste väl ha sett hennes min? Hon kunde bara inte bo där!

Samtidigt som Davina tänkte detta tänkte Dumbledore på det. Jovisst han hade sett hennes min,bestörtning,sorg,hat,ilska,allt fanns där. Det var någonting allvarligt som inte stämde här,och det var Dumbledores plikt att ta reda på vad det var...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Possitiv Trelawney?

Dagarna rullade på som vanligt för Elliot men för Davina var dagarna ett rent helvete,hon hade blivit mycket tystare men hon visste att hon hade underbara vänner att prata med,och hon visste exakt vem hon skulle prata med för att få förståelse. Harry. Harry hade själv förlorat båda sina föräldrar även om han bara var ett år och han hade då fått växa upp hos Dursleys så han måste veta hur det var. Hermione fanns också där men Hermione var en tjej som ville prata om saker baserat på fakta tyckte Davina. Och Ginny,hon gillade inte den där medlidsamma blicken. Och Ron,hur skulle hon kunna prata med honom? Han blir alltid bara nervös och får röda öron dessutom vill han bara skämta bort saker och ting.

Davina försökte att gå vidare så gott det gick men det var svårt. På en lektion började hon gråta rätt ut. Men på spådomskonsten hände något konstigt,Trelawney kollade på henne med en konstig blick och sa sedan något i stil med att "det kommer en ny tid när vi behöver fler som dig". Den gamla kossan brukar ju aldrig vara possitiv,om man nu kan se det så.

Efter det hände flera oväntade saker,hon och Harry vart offentligt ett par,Malfoy hatade henne och hon vart borttagen från Black's familjeträd,Draco var värre än någonsin och Elliot såg hon knappt till,men när hon gjorde det låtsades de båda som om de inte kände den andre.

Davina hade fått nya många kompisar i Gryffindor bland annat Harry,Ron,Ginny med flera men hennes bästa kompis i de andra elevhemmen var Andrè McGolden,han var lika gammal som Davina och var jättesnäll,han gick i hufflepuff.

En dag tog Davina mod till sig och bad Harry att få prata med honom,hon behövde få prata ut och med en som förstogd henne,Harry satt där och lyssnade och man såg i hans ögon hur han led med henne. Harry kunde inte säga så mycket,han höll om henne och berättade att han alltid skulle finnas där för henne,han sa också att det här kunde vara början på ett nytt äventyr tillsammans med honom.

-Jag tror inte på ödet,det måste ha varit någon mening med det,kanske var det till och med någon som ville att de skulle dö,sa Davina till Harry när de satt och pratade.

-Nej,jag tror inte på ödet heller,men man måste tro på något för att överleva,utan tro är man ingenting. Jag har valt att tro på att jag kan besegre Voldemort,du måste bara försöka se det possitivt,men jag vet hur svårt det kan vara. Harry valde att inte kommentera det hon sa om att någon kanske ville döda hennes föräldrar,för då skulle det ha blivit alldeles för intimt för honom själv.

Harry pratade gärna om känslor,men inte om sina egna. Han valde att stå på egna ben och inte berätta för någon,kanske var det något han lärt sig hos Dursley,för vem skulle han ha pratat med där,Petunia kanske?

Nej,Petunia är ingen höjdare.

När tidningen kom nästa morgon såg de att ett gäng mugglare blivit dödade och att mörkrets märke hängde över platsen. Harry åt sin gröt och kollade ner i bördet,när vissa elever gick förbi väste de "När hade du tänkt att göra stopp på det,Potter?".

Harry hade berättat hur trött han var på alla där,såfort någon dog eller något konstigt hände misstänkte alla honom direkt,men såfort han ordnade upp det var det som om han var allas hjälte igen,han kände sig som en leksak som de kunde kasta omkring med.

Dumbledores egna leksak.

Dumbledore gjorde även sin plikt,han försökte att luska ut så mycket dom möjligt om varför Davina inte ville bo hos Malfoy's,visst han skulle inte vilja bo där själv heller men det var någonting med den där minen,dom där ögonen..

Dumbledore ångrade snart att han ens började ta reda på fakta,han grävde så långt ner i skiten och fick reda på så mörka hemligheter att han trodde att han skulle få en strooke. Han visste precis varför Davina inte ville bo där det var bara att försöka få bort dem därifrån,nu med detsamma. Elliot,Davina och Zackary mådde defenitivt inte bra av att bo där,och Elliot var ett annat problem. SNart var hans tid slut här men DUmbledore skulle hålla honom under noga uppsikt. Davina hade goda förutsättningar att bilda familj och bli lycklig. Zackary var så pass ung än,men inget tydde på att det inte skulle funka för honom. Enligt Dumbledores fakta var Zackary en mycket duktig trollkarl för sin ålder.


	8. Chapter 8

Om det inte vore för Davina skulle han aldrig ha gjort det här. Men det var hans elev och han visste att han var tvungen, dessutom ville han hjälpa.

Det var bara ett halvår kvar tills Elliot och Davina skulle sluta på Hogwarts,men efter sommarlovet så skulle deras yngre bror, Zackary börja på Hogwarts.

Davina skulle han kunna hjälpa, det visste han. Elliot var ett mycket svårare problem. Han hade en ilskan i ögonen som inte ens Tom Dolder hade haft. Ibland tyckte Dumbledore att han såg djävulen bakom hans ögon. Han var tystlåten, han planerade. Han kunde göra saker med sin trollstav som ingen annan elev på Hogwarts någonsin kunnat.

Zackary skulle som sagt börja på Hogwarts nästa år,Dumbledore kunde också säga att Davina så snart som möjligt skulle skaffa ett eget krypin. Dumbledore drog slutsatsen att Zackary förhoppningsvis då kunde bo där under loven.

Många skulle säga att alla Malfoy och Black är hemska,värdelösa och dödsätare,men det stämmer inte. Dumbledore visste att de fanns personer som stack ut. Sirius,Davina och Nymphadora tillexempel. Han hoppades också på att Zackary skulle våga stå ut. Sen visste Dumbledore också att det fanns de som var för rädda för att göra någonting annat,för rädda för att visa deras verkliga jag. Ibland kom det fram, men det var inte ofta.

Dumbledore visste mycket, han visste också att Harry Potter och Davina Malfoy var tillsammans. Det var verkligen en otippad kombination. Harry Potter hade en kraft,han hade kraften att älska. Han var också en mycket duktig trollkarl men han hade hela trollkarlsvärldens öden på sina axlar. Davina Malfoy var också en mycket duktig häxa,och även hon kunde konsten att älska. Hon var stark och hon vägrade ge andra nöjet att se henne lida. Det sägs att skadeglädjen är den enda sanna glädjen, men när det gäller Davina så stämmer inte det. Hennes sanna glädje var när hon fick vara tillsammans med Harry. Känna hans läppar mot sina,hans kroppsvärme mot sin kropp. Hon älskade honom och han älskade henne.

Dumbledores sanna glädje var att se unga människor älska,att se människor stå upp och hjälpa varandra och sist men absolut inte minst,Dumbledores livsdröm var att få fred i världen.

Han visste att det var omöjligt att få fred i trollkarlsvärlden så länge Tom Dolder levde,men Tom Dolder hade en kraft som Dumbledore skulla sakna när han dog,för ja,han skulle dö.

I mugglar världen fanns det krig,om vapen,om makt och om land. Värdelösa ting säger många,men många offrar sig även för sitt land och det är en stor sak. Men många oskyldiga dör också, och det är vidrigt.

Han visste inte hur han skulle göra, ibland verkade det som att alla trodde att man kunde säga vad man ville till Dumbledore så skulle han ordna det. Så enkelt var det inte. Visst, ibland kunde han det, det kunde komma önskemål om en ny matta till uppehållsrummen och det var lätt ordat. Men det är inte lika lätt att ta tillbaka en död och göra honom levande, hur mycket han än ville.

Det var sent och Dumbledore var trött,imorgon var det en ny dag och då skulle han lösa ett nytt problem. Han gäspade och gick mot sängen,han orkade inte ens byta om så han använde en enkel trollformel innan han stupade i sängen…


End file.
